The Love Letter (Lapidot)
by Endeavourment
Summary: This is a (Steven Universe) Lapidot (Lapis x Peridot) one-shot. Lapis discovers Love Letters scatters across Peridot's work desk, she is determined to find out who Peridot likes, little did Lapis know, the love letters were all meant for her. Lapis ends up finding out and her and Peridot share a kiss on the beach.


Before I start I need to remind people that this is a FICTIONAL ship, and not to witchunt anybody for the ship they enjoy. This is a Lapidot one-shot, so if you don't like the ship then I advise you to leave. To make it even for the two ships, I will later do an Amedot one-shot. Okay, done. Enjoy!

"UUURRGGHHH! No, no, NO! This is all WRONG!"Peridot screamed as she screwed up multiple pieces of paper and threw them on a pile of paper balls.

"Peridot?" Lapis called meekly from behind.

"Hm?" She answered, keeping her focus on her work.

"What are you doing?" Lapis asked as she came closer and looked at what she was writing.

"Work." She growled, still avoiding eye contact.

"What's this-?" Lapis picked up a screwed piece of paper and unscrewed it, gathering Peridot's attention as she suddenly screeched.

"NO! DON'T READ THAT ONE! THAT'S NOT THE RIGHT-!"

Lapis's eyes widened as she stared at Peridot, confused.

"Is this a...love letter?" Lapis questioned, smirking.

Peridot flushed red and crossed her arms, "I told you NOT to read it." Peridot mumbled angrily.

Lapis suddenly beamed as she gasped, pointing a finger at the smaller gem.

"I KNEW IT!" Lapis lit up as she realised what it meant. "Wait...that means you like someone, doesn't it!?"

"Not necessarily." Peridot shrugged as she turned around, red as a tomato.

Lapis chuffed as she figured what Peridot was getting up to, "You're trying to play this all through as if you don't care, aren't you?" Lapis raised an eyebrow and jumped on her hammock with her hands behind her head. "I'm gonna find out, ya' know. So you might aswell tell me now, becau-"

"FINE!" Peridot bursted, turning to face Lapis, who was sat up in alarm. "It's true! I LIKE SOMEONE! There! Are you HAPPY now!?" Peridot confessed as she furrowed her brow.

Lapis smiled calmly as she looked at the cute Peridot.

"Yeah, I'm happy. And to be honest I already knew." Lapis giggled.

Awkward minutes of silence passed as the two blinked innocently at each other, running out of topics to gossip about.

"Uuhh so...um, you said you knew that I liked someone before, right?" Peridot shuffled uncomfortably as she stared outside of the barn.

"Yyyeeesss?" Lapis slowly dragged out, confused. "And?"

"You wouldn't happen to know...who I like, would you?" Peridot sincerely hoped that Lapis hadn't noticed her feelings yet - she wanted to be the one to tell her. She clenched her fists together and turned her head back around.

"Oh, it's Amethyst, right?" Lapis asked, puzzled.

"How did you-? Wait, what? No! Where'd you get that idea!?" Peridot asked as she looked at the blue girl.

"Well, it did say in the letter 'You're so cool, when I came here you helped me grow because we spend so much time together,' blah blah blah 'Your powers are so cool, and even if you're a bit shaken sometimes, you always make cool jokes. And that's why...I have a crush on you.' That's Amethyst's description, right?" Lapis stood up as she looked at Peridot who was freaking out on the floor.

"You read THAT letter!? Ohhh god...oh no!" Peridot slapped herself as she realised that at the start she had put, 'Dear Lazuli' she must know! She must be joking! "H-how much did you read?"

"Well, that's all I read since I skipped to the middle as I never liked startings or endings, I like what's in the middle - sorta like you." Lapis smiled and she sat down next to Peridot on the floor, who shuffled a bit away because of their close proximity.

"What? What are you talking about?" Peridot questioned, who was atleast thankful she didn't read the start.

"Well, at the start, you were a terrible person. You had no friends except from Jasper, who probably hated you, and I hated you also!" Lapis smiled despite this rude comment, which earned a tut and an eye roll from Peridot. "At the end of all of this, we will get solutions to problems we don't understand, and if we don't look in the middle we'll never know what happened right-" Lapis placed a finger on Peridot's chest. "Here...And your big heart is what I like about you."

"I don't have a heart. I'm a gem." Peridot reminded.

"Oh, right. Um, well, Steven said that to me once and it made me appreciate who I am as a gem a little better! I thought it would to you too..." Lapis felt a little guilty as she shrunk her head into her neck and hugged herself, looking away.

"Hey! No no no no no it's okay! It did make me feel nice about myself." Peridot smiled weakly as she placed a finger on Lapis's chest, "And your 'heart' is what I also like about you."

Lapis laughed and playfully shoved Peridot before once again resorting to silence.

"Who do you like then?" Lapis asked forwardly.

"GAH!" Moaned Peridot as she slipped due to her quite quick question. "Uh, well...I don't exactly want to...talk about that right now." Peridot rubbed her arm up and down to create some sort of distraction for herself.

"Why not?" Giggled Lapis, laying face-up on Peridot's lap.

"I..uh.." Peridot stuttered on her words as she grew even redder, which Lapis eventually noticed and also started blushing.

"Oh, jeez." Mumbled Lapis as she rubbed the back of her head and shot up off of Peridot's lap. "Sorry if this is awkward or something, you don't have to tell me if you don't want-"

"No, it's- it's...fine." Sighed Peridot as she stood up and walked out the barn door, down towards the lake.

It was extremely late at night and the moon gleamed lumininously onto the crystal clear ocean. The air smelt fresh - not exactly like it did in the day. Peridot sat down on the shore, where the tides calmly hit her toes and retreated, eventually returning and triggering her senses again. It was...peaceful. Peridot had never felt this at peace before, even with all of the drama that was going on in the gem's life. It was nice; really nice. But it didn't last for long as Peridot spotted Lapis heading towards her, holding a piece of paper in her hands. She immediately jumped up and ran as fast as her tiny legs could take her in the opposite direction - she had to avoid her, she probably knew!

"Ohhh why did I not burn those notes? Why, why, why!?" Peridot shamed as she knocked her self on the head three times.

All of a sudden, she was incased in a water bubble and was pulled back in the direction she was running from, and then was popped out; right in front of Lapis.

"Why were you running?" The despair and fear in Lapis's voice was too much to handle as she suddenly was trapped inside her own green bubble, in the fetus position on the bottom of it.

Lapis banged on the bubble but nothing could be heard and she took a moment to breathe. Should she tell her? What if she doesn't feel the same? It would ruin their chemistry as barn 'mates'! Peridot was overwhelmed with fear as she popped her own bubble, revealing herself to Lapis.

"Hi." Peridot spurted out.

"Yeah, hi, so, what's the deal here!?" Lapis screamed, flinging her arms into the air.

"I don't know what you're-"

"Yes. You do." Stated Lapis as she held the piece of paper up in front of Peridot's face.

"W-what about it?" Asked Peridot meekly.

Lapis proceeded to point to the first four letters of the 'Love Letter', 'Dear Lapis, From Peri'.

Peridot, not thinking accordingly, snatched the paper out of Lapis's hands and tore it to shreds, chucking it down on the floor. Peridot expected a slap or some sort of violent conflict as a response from Lapis, but she merely chuckled- laughed, even.

"What?" Blushed Peridot as she narrowed her eyes at Lapis's feet.

"I like you too, Peridot." Lapis responded, planting a kiss on Peridot's cheek.

Peridot immediately covered her flushing red face as she melted in her own embarrassment.

'Cute.' Lapis thought to herself, smiling.

"Those were really nice things you said about me in that letter..." Lapis explained, blushing. "Much better than the compliment you gave me about my 'useful information'."

"Snkk-!" A snort came from Peridot as she giggled to herself, remembering the time they first met.

"How did I manage to feel this way...especially about you, the one who I tortured and interrogated?" Peridot facepalmed as she laughed at her own stupid mistakes.

"Well, I could ask the same." Lapis shrugged, blushing slightly.

"I...love you, Lapuli." Peridot confessed, grinning and blushing awkwardly.

"I love you too, Peri." Lapis giggled at Peridot's blushing and knealed down.

Peridot and Lapis shared a tender kiss under the moonlight and walked back to the barn, holding hands.

"Hey Peridot, do you wanna keep me company in my bed? It can get pretty cold being a gem of water, you know." Lapis winked, opening the covers, ready for her to jump in.

They fell asleep in eachothers arms, both warm from blushing too much.

Kawaii.

{Author's notes}

Sooo, that was it! Thanks for

reading. Hope you enjoyed it! Suggest more ships you would like me to write about, I will respect your ship! :D


End file.
